


Thats How You Win

by DokiDokiChokie



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Billy Hargrove, Canon-Typical Violence, Divergent Timelines, Hangover, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Slurs, Top Steve Harrington, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DokiDokiChokie/pseuds/DokiDokiChokie
Summary: Steve goes to party to see that his "crown" was taken by the new boy in town, Billy Hargrove. He doesn't know why but he had to get it back but he just had to figure out how.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Thats How You Win

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAA So basically I never intendid to finish this fic but...almost a year later I did it cause my friend and QPP made me so please enjoy!<3

The last bell for Hawkins High School had just rung and all of the teens flooded out of their classrooms to head on home to do nothing but sleep and forget what they had just learned. Steve stood at his locker as he put his books and papers away from the day as Tommy H came up by his side, “Hey Harrington” Tommy barked with a shit eating grin on his face. “I’m having a party tonight if you want to come, everyone is going so don’t be a dud” Tommy put a hand on Steve’s shoulder and gave him a shake as if almost begging.  
Steve sighed to himself and closed his locker as he turned to his on and off friend, he had already made study plans with Nancy but…, “I’ll be there-”, Steve smirked, “you need someone to watch your light weight ass anyway” he laughed a little but Tommy just scowled at the brunet and in their last moments together the freckled face teen told Steve when to be at his place.  
Harrington pulled up to Tommy’s house a little bit more than an hour late, teens where walking in and out of the house and music came blasting out from the inside. Steve took one last look at himself in his rear view mirror and winked...he was hot shit and he kinda knew it. Steve stepped out of his car and walked up to the front door. People looked at him and smiled and whispered as he walked, all attention he knew and was used to but he wasn't expecting it to be a bit on the negative side...as he walked in a short red head looked him up and down and scoffed “Here's the uncrowned king now...wonder if he knows-” she laughed with her friend. Steve was to say the least confused...he was used to being called “King Steve”...he had kinda built up a pretty big ego over it but the whispers around the party had almost all said the same thing, he was dethroned. Confused and a bit taken aback he grabs a red solo filled with beer and takes a drink as he wanders outside to find a group of people in the back, amass amount of teens cheering and laughing. Steve makes his way over and wiggles his way into the group only to find them all surrounding a tall blonde mullet wearing California boy named Billy Hargrove...Tommy H had his arm slung around the sun kissed man and was cheering him on as he chugged a bottle of straight whiskey...Steve could chug but only with beer. Billy’s eyebrows knit slightly together as he drinks, his head tilting back more and more as he finishes off the bottle, once empty he quickly throws his head forward and lifts the now empty bottle of whiskey into the air. The blonde scans the crowded but stares daggers into Steve when his eyes land on him. The Harrington boy now understood why he was being “dethroned”...Billy had taken that crown and was wearing it with so much lofty pride. Tommy H follows Billy’s eyes and laughed when he saw Steve staring in disbeliefed awe, “Well Well Harrington looks like you’ve got a run for your money” he said as he pats the blonde on the back.  
Steve looks at Billy and Billy looked right back as he smirked and licked his upper lip, the Californian walked up to Steve and nearly was a head taller, he looked down and let a growl escape from the back of his throat “So..” Billy began with the deep purr, “You’re the king everyone's been talkin’ about huh?” Billy looked Steve up and down and bit his bottom lip a little “Checkmate” he smirked and pushed the empty bottle into Steves chest.  
Steve grabbed the bottle before it fell as Billy pushed past him with Tommy close behind...what a little troll Tommy was. He’d follow anyone cooler than him to the ends of the earth. Once Steve was that someone...now it was Billy. The crowd of teens left with them and some stayed to lingered in the back. Steve drank beer after beer till he started to get a little woozy...every now and then someone coming up to him to either talk shit or to actually have a pleasant conversation. Knocked down by him, Steve thought as he walked by people in the house alone, Billy...BillyBillyBilly Hargrove he kept thinking and thinking. Steve slowly makes his way upstairs to the bathroom and locks himself inside to splash cold water into his face, he looks up at himself in the mirror as water drips from his chin…”Dethroned”, he says aloud to himself. A part of him asked why did he even care about the stupid title of “king” but another part thought of plans to get it back and show the Californian who's in charge. Steve stayed there for a while, his mind kinda (very) fuzzy as he sits down on the toilet with his hands in hair. Moments pass and a hard knock straddles him from his daze, “Hold on!” Steve calls as he gets up quickly and splashes himself again. With his hair a little damp in front and water still dripping from his cheeks and forehead he opens the door confronted with a dead panned Billy standing there.  
Billy looks at him and smirks, “you look like shit” he pushed by him and opened up the lid of the toilet and undoes his fly not even paying any mind to Steve still standing there. “Where have ya been Harrington? Been sick in here?” He asked as he peed...a little awkward to Steve but he just tried to ignore it.  
“No, I haven't been sick in here...been thinking though”, Steve shrugged and leaned on the door frame keeping his eyes to himself for the most part but now and then glanced at the other up and down...his tight jeans distracting.  
Billy shook the rest off and put himself back into his jeans and went to wash his hands, “Well, people thought you died up here so-” he comes over to Steve dangerously close to the point when Billy spoke Steve could smell the lingering stench of whiskey, beer, and cigarettes. Billy licked his lips and put a hand over Steve and looked down for a moment then back to his eyes “Drink some water-” He takes his hand down and pats Steves cheek “pretty boy” and with that Billy leaves. Steve stands there for a moment watching him, a pit filled his stomach of pure jealousy but also something else.  
The party continues on..it gets later and Steve sobers himself up just enough and eventually goes home, getting side glances as he leaves and one last look at the new king Billy. He gets in his car and starts driving off, no music and windows rolled down to let the wind blow in his face and hair. Hawkings is such a quiet town at night...a little unsettling especially after what Steve has seen and dealt with. His mind wanders to those days...that thing. Chills are sent down the boys spine...he didn't want to think about that thing at all.  
It took him awhile but he finally pulled up to his house and of course no one was home. No one ever was. Steve locked up his car and goes to his front door to unlock it, once inside he starts to turn all the lights on, breaks into his father's liquor cabinet and grabs a shot glass and a bottle of whiskey pouring himself a glass and taking sips as he walks around his empty house. After a while he lays down in bed and closes his eyes and lets sleep take him over.  
Bam bam bam is what the Harrington boy woke up to at the front door. He bolts up and rubs his eyes, looking at his clock he sees its two in the morning,”what the hell?” Steve mumbled to himself as he gets up...his head pounding and his mouth tasting like he had not brushed his teeth in months. The hungover teen makes his way down stairs to his front door, lights all still on and lighting up his entire house. Steve takes a moment to think who it could be this late at night but no one came to mind...there could be something wrong and Dustin or Nancy came over to get him for help. With a new pit of anxiety filing his stomach making his already nauseous gut worse he opens the door but is not greeted with Henderson or Wheeler but instead was blinded by car headlights with the silhouette of Hargrove standing on his porch with a cigarette hanging from his lips and when his eyes landed on the very sick Steve a smile creeps onto his lips, “Mornin’ princess” he snickered as he turns his body to face the other, smoke smoothly escaping his lips.  
Steve looks at the other in disbelief, “What are you doing here?” Harrington snapped at the other now crossing his arms over his chest, “It’s two in the morning and you’re-” he uncrosses an arm to gesture to his porch,”at my house!”  
Billy shrugged and put out his cigarette, “Tommy told me where you lived so I came over”, he approaches Steve with the biggest cocky grin, “pay my respects to the old King Steve” he flicks his tongue over the tips of his front teeth.  
Steve growled from the back of his throat and sneered at the Californian, “Fuck you Hargrove.” he bit, “So you came here to just rub in my face your winning? That your kicking my ass in the whole social standing?” Steve rolled his eyes and shook his head “I don’t have time for this,” he said as he went to close his door...he just wanted to go back to sleep.  
Billy grabbed the door as it was closing and opened it back up just enough so he could talk, his face close to the crack, “I also came to check on you, dick” he said in a snarky but underlying kind tone, “you where really messed up at the party and by the looks of it-” he looks Steve up and down “any second you could spill your guts” he let out a brief laugh though his nose, “let me in”.  
Steve looked at the other skeptically, he was there to help? Steve took a moment and opened the door back up to let the other in. Billy walks in and looks around the house with a bit of a pleases look on his face, “wasn't expecting you to be well..” he vaguely gestures to the house “rich.” he laughed a little and walked around a little stopping at the stairs to take his jacket off and put it onto the railing of the stairs.  
Billy kept looking around kinda snooping a bit as Steve just watched him with his arms crossed, “Don’t get any ideas of stealing anything...what do you even want?” Steve snapped a little slightly uncomfortable with Billy being in his house. Steve keeps an eye on him for a bit but soon starts to wobble a bit...shit.  
Billy looks at him and a bit quickly comes to him and grabs his shoulder and elbow, “Woah, careful-” Billy said gently...Steve never knew this kid even had a “nice” setting. Billy lead the very hungover Steve over to his couch and sat him down and then squatted down in front of him, “Kitchen. Where is it?” he asked Steve who was honestly just startled on how much Billy was being a human being.  
Steve pointed over to his kitchen and Billy just nods and pats the others knee before he leaves. Steve was left to his thoughts as the Californian did god knows what in the kitchen, why was he being human and decent? He’s known Billy for over a few months now and even in basketball practice he’s seen Billy be a little nice in giving some tips but not like this. He leans over to peek at the other in the kitchen doing his thing. Billy was at the counter doing something but all Steve could see was the back of him...a nice view. Steve shook his head to get those thoughts out of his head, he was a guy. Ever since the day Billy came he felt a weird feeling within himself and if Billy had ever looked at him, which was almost every damn day, it made that feeling worse. Soon Billy returned with a glass of some of the most disgusting liquid Steve has ever seen. Steve looked at the drink and grimaced, “What the hell is that?” he asked as he took a sniff of the stuff and almost just puked right then and there.  
Billy sat on the floor and smiled a little, “Hangover cure, its nasty but it helps” he points at the glass, “drink it all, plug your nose if ya gotta”.  
Steve swallowed and shook his head, “this sucks-” and with that he plugged his nose up with his index and thumb to start drinking. Chunks and slimy texture...Steve knitted his eyebrows together and just kept going until the glass was empty. He hands the glass back to Billy and gags, coughing and covering his mouth “poison! That was absolute poison Hargrove...are you trying to kill me?” he said though hacking.  
Billy laughed at the other and set the glass down next to him and leaned back, “shut up, go brush your teeth” he watched the other with an almost fondness in his eyes.  
Steve caught that glance and he felt his cheeks heat up a slight bit but just got up and did as he was told. He walked upstairs to his bathroom and brushed his teeth, flashes of Billy face crossing his mind. Why did he make him feel that way...this didn’t make sense. He spit the foam from his mouth and looked at himself in the mirror fixing his hair and sighing, this sucked. He opened the door and there he was. Billy stood there and backed Steve up into the bathroom, grabbing his one shoulder and pushing him to the wall and the other arm up above his head. Steve looked up at the other and felt his cheeks burning up, “what-” Steve squeaked out as Billy ran his hand down Steves side.  
Billy looked at the other with eyes focuses on his, he licked his lips and spoke, “Can I kiss you?” His voice meek yet deeply gravily. He seemed a little shy about this all, taking his hand from Harrington’s waist to his cheek, “please”.  
This was out of Steve’s comfort zone...this was not normal. Billy was a guy and they are supposed to be with girls. Steve didn’t think as he nods an agreement and Billy leans in to gently press his lips onto the others. The boys kiss for what Steve thinks is forever and a part of him doesn't want it to stop. Billy had slowly snaked his hand from his cheek to the back of his neck to pull him closer to his body and his lips...almost greedy. Billy’s knee rides up between Steves legs, Steve becoming complete mush in the boys hands. Billy pulls back enough to talk, his hand at the back of Steve's neck running up the back of his head into his hair, “I catch you looking at me-” he begins and smirks, “but you’ve caught me looking too”. Billy pulled a little at Steve’s hair causing the other to wither just a bit, “I’ve wanted to do this but there was never a clear chance to. You’re always with Nancy” he spit her name a little.  
It took Steve a moment to catch his mind...focus himself in on what the hell was going on, “She’s my girlfriend-” he sighed, “What is this about...are you-” he thinks for a moment and scowled “Did Tommy put you up to this?” Steve pushed Billy away from him and laughed to himself “He’s here isn't he? He just wants to destroy me and you in on it cause you want to ruin the old king” he snapped at the blonde a he ran his hands through his hair, “I’m not some faggot!”.  
Billy scowled a bit, “I’m alone and-” he laughed but it wasn't light, “do you really think I care about that king shit? How fucking immature” he argued. Billy ran his hands through his own hair and shook his head, “I thought you actually were cool, but you are like those idiots like Tommy” he got into Steve’s face “Body count is what matters? Girls want you and you can get them” he pushed the other into the wall harshly “So can I, girls fall to my feet to get a taste”. Billy looks at Steve though long lashes and sneers, “Maybe you are a fag, Harrington” he prods a finger into his chest “When I kissed you, you enjoyed it”.  
Steve smacks the Californians hand away and now gets into his face, “Your the fag...you are the one who asked me and came onto me” he pushed Billy and laughed, “The new king is actually a queen maybe”.  
That got Billy boiling...he grabbed Steve by the collar of his shirt and brought up a fist and jabbed it into Steves nose as hard as he could then brought his fist back again to do it one more time. Steve choked back a yelp and his head was knocked back...once he lifted it again it was only knocked back again. His nose was bleeding at his point was his vision was a little jumbled, he looked at Billy and his face was angry but his eyes told another story entirely. Steve sighed and shook his head and broke himself from Billy’s grip, “I do look at you…” he admitted. “I look at you a lot, I can’t tell you why but I do and-” he groans “I hate you”.  
Billy cocks his head a little, watching Steve talk and also watching the blood drip from his nose onto his lips. Steve looks at Billy and decides to take action...if there's one thing he can do this was it. Steve backed Billy up into the counter of his bathroom and puts his hands on the others hips and then without any second thought he pressed his now bloody lips onto Billy’s perfect ones. Steve moves his lips against Billy’s almost hungry for more, he was harsh with it and didn’t take his time. Billy, taken aback, was to say the least into it soft groans escaping his throat as the burnet pushed himself onto the other. Steve was thinking how he would do it with a girl...Billy was as pretty as a girl so it made it easy. Steve pressed Billy’s hips to his own and started to grind into him causing both of them to let their mouths fall open and get hotter, Billy grabs onto Steves cheeks and not even being gentle at this point forces his tongue into the others mouth, pressing it to his cheeks and rub it against Steve’s.  
This was all something new to Steve...and he was enjoying it, grinding harder into Billy he could feel him though those tight jeans of his. Billy hooked his legs around Steve’s waist to keep him pressed close to him only wanting more friction from the other, “I can feel you-” Billy breathed out with a shit eating grin, “your hard” he broke the kiss to start kissing and biting at his neck. Billy’s hands wander around Steve’s body only settling on the front of his jeans and starting to unbutton them and reach his hand down them to grab and knead at him through his boxers. Steve’s head fell down as he sighed and groaned, this was definitely new. Billy leaned back and started to undo his own jeans and took himself out of his briefs to stroke himself a little only to slowly with his other hand take Steve out of his and put them together and start to jack them both off.  
“Fuck-” Steve mumbled as he let his body shudder as Billy worked them both at the same time. Billy was enjoying himself so much and Steve was too to say the least. It was hard to think about a girl now when this was happening. Both of them shudder and moan with one another, Steve rests his head onto the Californians shoulder and lets himself go...trembling beneath him and at this point not even caring at this who he was with. This was all to in Billys favor and this was not what Steve wanted, he wanted to be in control, he wanted to win.  
Steve pull back, no matter how much he didn’t want to, and looked at the Hargrove boy in the eye. He was so beautiful in the dim bathroom light, he wanted to just devour him whole till every bit of him was his. Steve didn’t know what came over him but in a quick action he pulls Billy around and pushes him up onto the brim of the sink, the Californian makes a sound in the back of his throat and stares at his partner in the moment with lidded eyes. The Harrington boy lets his heart take over and his mind at this point if off, leaning in and pressing hot kisses onto Billy’s neck and collarbone biting on any bit of freckled flesh he could. The blonde lets his head lull back and with a smirk on his lips soft sighs and subtle moans left him, “Damn Harrington..didn’t know you had all of this in ya” He teases. Billy’s high pedestal was crashed down in mere seconds as his hips jerked when Steve pulled his pants and boxers down around his ankles, his hands massaging his thighs and up close to his balls. The Hargrove boys world went spinning as he felt Steve’s hand wonder all down below his hips but his heart nearly stops when he feels a wandering digit move over his hole, “Hey-” he speaks up but Steve keeps pressing his finger against him, teasing him.  
“What?”, Steve purrs as he takes his hand away, putting it up to his mouth and licking it to get it nice and wet, “Can’t handle the heat?” he laughed and brought his hand back down to his own cock. He looks up at Billy and smiles with a small devilish look, he leans up a bit to kiss this beautiful man but as their lips moved together Steve presses his dick up to the Californians entrance slowly pushing himself into the new “king”.  
Billy’s entire body went into shock as the other prods himself into him, his arms going to hook around the brunets neck. Billy presses his forehead to Steves and breaths out hot, “F-Fuck! Harrington-” the Californian starts but is only stopped by a firm hand over his mouth his head harshly pushed back hitting the mirror, two fingers pushing into his mouth and his only proper thought was to just suck on the new items in his mouth. Steve continued to slowly push himself into this beautiful specimen of a man, the sucking sounds and heavy breaths only encouraged Steve to keep going further and further finally getting to his hilt after a few moments of slow pushing. The Blonde boy lets out desperate sounds come out of him and bucks his hips against the others, sucking still on Steves fingers and drooling like a feral animal. Steve smiles at this sight and the only thought in his mind was to make this bitch his, he slowly starts rolling his hips to give the blonde the friction he so did desire but it certainly wasn't enough as he lets out muffled weak plees. As Steve picks up his pace he removes his fingers from the others mouth and uses it to steady himself on the wall behind the sight propped so pretty on his sink making such sweet and needy sounds. This was all going to plan and this was going to conquer the Californian.  
After going in basically dry things start to loosen up Steve can finally get up to speed and milk some delicious moans from the “tough” Billy, his head lulled back and his blonde hair falling into his face and sticking to his cheek and forehead with slick sweat. This was better than any drug Steve or even Billy have ever had, this was pure ecstasy. The sound of skin on skin, huffs of breath, and the loud sensual moans being ripped from Billy's throat. If Steve didn’t know any better he’d say he may love this, no, he does love this. The brunet wraps his long fingers around the others shaft causing the blonde jump, jacking him off as fast as he could. Steve was pounding this Californians ass like it was nothing, hitting every spot there could possibly be. Billy's head was down with chin hitting his chest, his hand behind him to keep himself up and the other hooked on Steve's shoulder. His nails dug into him but Steve could not give a rats ass about the pain, his mind so drugged on the pleasure. The Harrington boy felt the heat in his belly and his thrusts start to sputter and get choppy, soft curses leave him as he tried to pull out to cum but the blonde had other ideas keeping him as he choked out, “No, No cum in me,” he moaned, “Let me have it”.  
Steve shuddered at the words, nodding in compliance as he put himself back in deep to keep going. He didn’t last long as he felt the blonde tighten around him and along with the moans his let out Harrington was gone, slamming one deep thrust into him and letting his spunk fill up the other. A strangled moan pours from his lips but Billy lets out the most yummy satisfied moan in moaning history, Steve quickly pulled himself out and dropped to his knees to only quickly get a glimpse of his seed seeping out of the others ass. Billy makes a confused sound when he watched Steve drop but his confusion was quickly resolved as the brunet put his lips around his cock and didn’t hesitate one second to start blowing him. Steve takes him to the best of his ability, choking here and there but it was no problem, he decided he just had to taste him right now. The Hargrove boy intertwined his fingers in the others long hair and gives it a tough pull, “Fuck yeah-” he moaned with his eyes looking down at the boy at work, “You go King Steve”. That's what Steve needed to hear...he’d won, won what? Who knows but he felt like a winner.  
One more deep suck of Billys cock the blonde loses his composure..his head throws back and he forces Steve's head down as he unloads down his throat with no warning at all. The Harrington boy chokes with a gross sound but takes it all with such open arms, breaking away from the other to kick away and get his back up against the wall. The room falls into only the two catching their breath...the afterglow of sex shining. Steve snickers to himself and cocks his head to the side to glance up at the stunning Billy, “King Steve?” he laughed weakly “..guess fucking your competition is how you win” he lets his head fall back down to laugh to himself. Billy says nothing, breathing heavy and all he can bring himself to do is flip him off and then gesture the other over to him. Steve hums in the back of his throat and does as Billy non-verbally asked, he hulls himself off the floor over to the sweet looking Billy.  
No words, but just as Steve was about to open his mouth Billy grabbed him to pull him into a hot but sweet kiss. Steve never wants this to stop..but to his dismay Billy has to just pull back and smile, “I had fun,” he starts then kisses him once more, “This better happen again and you better kiss me like this all the fucking time” he softly punched Steve in the stomach to make his point.  
Steve puffed and laughed a little, he’d do this every fucking day if it was possible and he’d do anything to kiss him everywhere but he knew he couldn't... he had a girlfriend. He had a repetition. But he smiles at this beautiful boy and in this moment he didn't care, “You bet” he promised “My house is yours” and with that last statement the two kiss one more time before just opting to rest their foreheads together and be in the moment.


End file.
